Princess's Search
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: The kittypet known as Princess, the sister of the new ThunderClan leader, Firestar has decided to search for her brother, and her son Cloudtail She and her friend Sammi meet up with Graystripe,& find them 2gether Princess and Sammi's lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

The noise of cars outside during the middle of the day was one of the loudest times of days, a beautiful long-haired dark cream colored she-cat with bright blue eyes, darker ginger paws and underbelly had been awoken by all the noise. She yawned lightly, showing her front teeth, and standing to her paws to strech her back, her claws flexed and almost ripped the soft bed her house-folk had given her. She padded over to her water bowl, lapping up the water within it's purple cicular plastic bowl. POW! A loud sound had erupted from outside, the she-cat's fur pricked in fear never before had she heard this sound before. The she-cat jumped to the top of the window ledge, it had been left open all the time during the daylight hours by her house-folk. The she-cat poked her head outside, the fresh air blew against her face but the she-cat's eyes grew wide as she had noticed the forest was torn apart. The feline jumped from the window ledge and bounded toward the fence that had seperated her garden from the forest, and the road. A shape came into her view, it was ontop of the fence next door. She noticed it quickly, it was her bestfriend Princess. The light brown tabby she-_cat_ with a distinctive white chest and paws and green eyes was sitting upon the fence gazing into the destroyed forest. The cream colored she-cat mewed as a kit would, softly so she woundn't frighten her new friend and cause the she-cat to fall off the fence harming herself.

"Why are you looking out there Princess?" The creamy she-cat mewed, her friend had turned to gaze into her amber eyes her gaze was full of worry for an unknown reason, _Was she worried about the forest? _Yes, it was true that Princess and herself had loved the forest, only because it was silent and you could take a nap there. But, something about the once beautiful forest seemed to be more important to Princess then any other cat she knew. Smudge, her other friend had told her that Princess had lost her first son Snowy to the forest, and her brother Rusty. But, the she-cat had just thought Smudge was trying to frighten her so she wouldn't go explore the forest while it was beautiful. Princess closed her green eyes, "Because Sammi, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Firestar, and Sandstorm are out there." The she-cats head popped to one side. _Cloudtail, Brightheart, Firestar, and Sandstorm? Who are they? And what strange names._ Sammi thought to herself, she noticed Princess stand on the fence, and got ready to pounce to the other side. "P-Princess! What are you doing?" Sammi squealed. Her friend turned, the once sweet gaze Princess once had, changed to a ferice and strong gaze. No fear was in her eyes. This was a side of Princess, that Sammi had never seen before. Those names may have been very important to the young she-cat, if they weren't maybe Princess wouldn't be acting like this.

Without turning, the light brown she-cat just had her head low to the ground sniffing a leaf, "Just, please come. Sammi Firestar, and Cloudtail are my brother and son." She padded on a dirt path into the forest, Sammi couldn't allow her bestfriend to go alone. What if Princess had gotten hurt, who would save the young Sammi followed Princess, the woods weren't beautiful anymore, how could Princess find her family in this mess? Sammi reconized the river that had run through her garden, it seemed much deeper and larger within this forest. She noticed weird make-shift homes and the scent's of many cats in this one area. Princess had stopped gazing across the river, sniffing the air. Sammi padded over to her, "Princess what are you doing?" She asked briskly. Now, out of nowhere Princess decided to act as a wild cat Sammi was told about by Henery, and Smudge? The young she-cat darted toward the river, entering it and swiming strongly across the deep water that seperated two different peices of land. _The things I do for Princess. . _Sammi slowly entered the water and swam after her friend, her amber eyes blazing with anger. If there was nothing on earth Sammi hated more, then getting wet. Swimming across she noticed Princess sniffing the ground, searching for scents again. As Sammi exited the river, the cream colored she-cat shook her pelt, water droplets splashed against the ground, and against Princess light brown tabby pelt.

One again Princess darted off in the recked forest, her speed was impressive but Sammi smelt smoke. Which could mean the work-folk were up ahead, how would they escape from them, and would Sammi and Princess be in trouble for being in the forest. Sammi was so lost within her thoughts she didn't notice that Princess had stopped and got ready to pounce Sammi. The light brown tabby was growling, she sprang pinning Sammi to the ground, and moved her head close to Sammi's neck, grasping the red collar around her friends neck snapping it off like a twig. "Sammi, take my collar off. In case were caught I do not want to go home intil I find Cloudtail and Firestar." Princess allowed her friend up, the she-cat was so nervous she barely heard Princess give her the order. But, Sammi listened grasping Princess by her purple collar and pulling it intil she heard a snap. The collar fell to the ground and Princess picked both the red, and the purple collar up and burried it under-ground. "There." She mewed. Now that there collars were off, the two continued their quest. Sammi had decided not to try to think about what they were doing so much, it was confusing but, it was important to her friend. There was no good reason to question her anyway, this had been the most fun both she-cats have had in a very long time, why ruin it by going all the way home?


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was still high in the sky, but something was wrong. Anger had hit both of the house pets, they hadn't eaten anything for hours, and they had no hunting skills. "Princess let's rest, I'll try to catch something to eat." Sammi offered. Her friend nodded sitting upon the ground under a large tree, the tabby was more tired then Sammi had thought, all this running had made her drive her body to the limit. She slipped through the ferns, looking around for anything to eat. The cream colored feline noticed a squirrel eating a acorn, this was her chance to grant them both something to eat. She bent down, and punced upon the fat squirrel, biting its neck and wrestling it, finally the tiny she-cat was able to kill the squirrel. She picked it up, and begun to carry it back to Princess intil she heard a hiss of anger. Sammi raced with the squirrel dangling in her jaws to where she had left her friend. She bursted through the ferns to see a work-folk grapping for Princess. _No you don't!_ Sammi dropped the squirrel and pounded at the work-folk. Before she reached it, a large metal cage crashed down from a tree above her, it landed all around the she-cat. A trap! The other threw a net over Princess, trapping her aswell, the two were stuck now.

Sammi, and Princess were carried to a large green shack in two small wooden-box-like cages. A pang of fear was in her soul, were they going to kill them? As the door was opened she noticed rows of cages, they were full of cats. The work-folk placed her cage infront of another cage that was empty, and opened both doors. A special back of the cage she had been trapped in slid foward and forced her into the second cage that was next to another cat. It was a gray she-cat was was laying on her side, eyes closed but Sammi knew she was asleep. Next in the same cage was Princess. The work-folk hadn't seprated them after all, that made Sammi a little happier because she wouldn't be around strange cats without her friend. Closing the cage, the taller work-folk hit the cage that the gray she-cat was in, the cat awoken and growled, he yowled something at it and the she-cat bared her teeth and claws. _Would she really fight a work-folk? _Sammi though, licking her paw then running it across her whiskers. The two left the cats alone within the shack, a food dish and a water dish was left in the cage for both Princess and Sammi. "Eat first Princess. I can wait intil you get you're fill." Sammi mewed, she turned to look on the other side of the cage. A long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes was clawing at one side of the wooden cage which intraped him. He turned to look over at the two newbies, his eyes widened, "Princess! W-what are you doing here?" His voice was deep.

"Graystripe?" She mewed back as she lifted her head from the food bowl, he padded over the the wood wall that had seprated them, placing his nose through one of the bars on the side, "Yeah, it's me Graystripe. What are you doing here? Who's you're friend?" Princess licked his nose, purring. The tom purred back at her returning her kind lick of affection. They must've met some where before, this didn't look like a cat Sammi knew so she just stayed back. "Graystripe, I'm looking for Cloudtail, and Firestar. Oh, and this is Sammi, she's helping me search." Princess poped her tiny paw through the bars placing it on the tom she'd called Graystripe. She even listened to the explanation Princess had given this tom for being here, and why she was looking for the two others. "Princess, you can't escape this place. Only three cats have done it before." Graystripe mewed. Sammi noticed her friend become sad with this news. _We can't stop trying now._ Sammi rammed into the cage door with all her strength, and she did it again, over and over. She hadn't stopped. Even though both Graystripe, and Princess had pleaded with her to. One more ram was all she needed, Sammi forced herself to her paws, and rushed the cage breaking the nails in the wooden door. The gray she-cat on the other side of the cage who was seen growling at the work-folk stood to her paws. "The kittypet broke free!" she wailed. Graystripe growled to silence her, he looked to Princess, "Go see if Sammi is well. Then find Cloudtail and Firestar."

Princess shook her head, "Not without you Graystripe." The light brown tabby she-cat padded from the cage, using her claws to break the lock on his cage door. The long-haired tom padded from his cage and jumped to the ground, helping Sammi up. Princess looked around, "Cloudtail was here wasn't he?" She mewed lightly. The tom nodded, looking around to see if any work-folk were coming. "Come along Princess. We cannot save all these cats." He nudged Sammi toward the open window, following her. Her head low Princess had followed them, she noticed a tiny silver, light gray, and white she-kit in a cage alone. "Graystripe I can't leave a kit to die." Princess picked this lock freeing the kit and grasping it by the scruff. The light brown tabby then tightened her grasp on the tiny lump, juming from the cage door to ontop of the open window ledge, Graystripe allowed Sammi to exit the shack first, followed by Princess and the tiny kit in her jaws. He knew that Firestar's sister was a kittypet, but like her brother Princess had the heart of a true clan cat. The three cats raced each other along the dirt path back toward the river, Graystripe had took the lead since he knew this land better then both of the kittypets, the long-haired gray tom stopped as they reached the river, stones popped out from the surface of the river. _Stepping stones?_ Sammi thought, she allowed Princess to take the kit across to safety first, then she followed, Graystripe was right behind her. "We will be safe here for a while." Graystripe mewed, the tom was tired from the running they had done, and the sun had set moments ago. The half moon was above their heads, Sammi agreed that they'd be safe since this area had more leaves and prickle bushes surrounding it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sammi grunted, her shoulder had been injuried as she broke herself, and Princess free of the cage. The cream colored feline had decided not to allow Graystripe the first few hours of gaurd duty to make sure no work-folk would sneak up on them and take the cats back to that awful shack. Her shoulder was killing her! How much longer could she keep this up without collasping? A muzzel touched her back, Sammi turned to see Princess full of energy, the she-cat had been asleep for a while. "Sammi rest, I'll take over," Princess's mew was sweet, she looked at the tiny she-kit they had saved earlier that day, it was cold, and shaking. "I cannot keep her warm much, my pelt isn't long enough." Princess continued, her eyes were worried. Sammi could understand her friends concern for the tiny kit, Sammi nodded and padded over wrapping her tail around the kit, and placing her head closer to its head.

Instead of one of Sammi's normal dreams she usually had this one was different. She was standing in a meadow, the full moon above her head. She noticed cats were lined up infront of her, these were cats she'd never seen before, who were this strangers? A scent filled her nose, and Sammi turned around to face a large, beautiful blue-gray she-cat with blazing blue eyes, "My name is Bluestar. Young kittypet, the warriors you see before you are of StarClan, we will be looking out for you," Bluestar flicked her tail, it signaled another cat to come by her side, a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes padded up, dipping her head respectfully to Sammi, "Im am Spottedleaf, Sammi you will find what you are searching for soon, and much more. There will be hard times, but you can do it. Tell Graystripe to follow the river north of where you are, you will reach a lake. From there go north-west. You'll find Firestar and the ThunderClan camp there." Sammi awoked with a jolt, she was suprised on how real the dream had felt, Spottedleaf had said they'd find what they are looking for, and more, Spottedleaf had even said to give directions to Graystripe so they'd be able to find Firestar easily. Sammi looked to see Princess, and Graystripe grooming each other, both cats nodded their good-mornings to her, Sammi then looked at the kit who had awaken ealier, it was playing with a moss-ball. _What will we call her? _

Sammi had given the message from Spottedleaf quickly, the cats had set off following the directions that were given, Graystripe took the lead once again, Sammi hadn't thought that the young tom would be as serious about finding Firestar and Cloudtail as much as Princess was. These cats were important, Sammi finally understood that. It took her sometime, that was true but it was worth it. And slowly, but surely Sammi found herself longing to become a Clan cat like Graystripe, did Princess feel this way aswell? Jumping over a fallen tree Sammi had noticed an open land, it was large and beautiful, she could smell water, but no lake was near. Was Spottedleaf wrong? But, Graystripe didn't seem to think the cat that had visited Sammi in her dream, he had told his new friends that Spottedleaf had once spoke of fire, and Firestar was the cat she'd spoken of, he had saved Bluestar, and ThunderClan from an evil cat named Tigerstar from ruleing the whole forest. Confushion was still within Sammi's head, clans, and these names? Maybe she would be told this later, or understand it later, Graystripe had tried to explain this ealier it seemed that the kit, and Princess had understand everything, but she hadn't. Was she a hopeless cat, who could never feel the same way her friends had for the clans of cats?

"Graystripe. ." Sammi mewed, sitting to her paws, Princess had offered to take the kit on a walk so the two could talk in privet. The gray tom's yellow gaze was nice for her to look into, "Yes Sammi?" He mewed promptly. Sighing Sammi had explained that she wish she could feel how Graystripe and Princess had felt about the four clans. She didn't know if she had what it took to be a clan cat, unlike Princess and the tiny kit who'm had remained nameless. She was suprised when Graystripe showed her compashion for her, Sammi had heard Henery, and Smudge telling her brother Daddy, and her sister Floe about the heartless wild cats who killed house cats for food. Graystripe was the compleat opposite. He was kind, honest, and trustworthly. "Sammi, where almost in ThunderClan camp, train with us and you'll learn everything you're questioning. Please." Graystripe stood to his paws, following Princess's scent down the path. Sammi followed, her shoulder had felt a little better, she was glad she hadn't felt the pain she had once felt. Graystripe, was correct she could smell many cats now. She watched the gray tom's fur prick with happiness, "Brackenfur, Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw!" He mewed, the tom turned to face Princess, and Sammi. "Comon! There up ahead" Each cat raced ahead, following the scent intil Graystripe burst through a tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

Sammi noticed Graystripe had raced over to a large, ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes, the tom was chatting with a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and a pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes. The flame-colored tom gazed at Graystripe, wide eyes. "GRAYSTRIPE!" He yowled. Running over the tom and the cats gathered around Graystripe. Princess sat the kit she was carrying, "Cloudtail, where is Cloudtail?" A long-haired white tom padded over, his blue eyes met Princess's green eyes. Was this Cloudtail? Sammi watched as Princess and the white tom shared tounges, that must've been her first son, so who was Firestar? Pondering her thought's Sammi had never noticed Graystripe and Princess padding over to her and the kit with their friends. Graystripe licked her head, "Sammi, this is Firestar, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw," She nodded, gazing at Firestar not flinching as the tom's green gaze proved how strong he was amoung most of the other cats.

"This is Cloudtail, my son." Princess mewed, licking the toms head. Sammi had been pleased to have met everyone. "Hello." Sammi mewed, she nudged the tiny kit to be respectful to the welcoming warriors that had stood before them, the tiny scrap of fur dipped her head respecting Firestar and his warriors.

Graystripe had explained everything well to his clan, Sammi seemed to be impressed with her new friend the tom never showed anger when a tom had questioned him ealier, and no fear when another tom growled calling Graystripe a tradior. Now Sammi's faith was in the paws of the flame-colored tom known as Firestar, she knew he would welcome Princess within his clans, no doubt swept in her mind about the tiny kit who now had a queen to look after her, and her name was now Moonkit. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather benieth the high ledge for a clan meeting," Firestar begun. His green gaze flickered over to his beloved sister Princess. "Princess please come here," At the sound of the toms voice Princess had padded to her brothers side. _What would he do? Ask her if she'd like to stay, or exile us?_ Many cats were mumuring amoung ThunderClan by this time. The only cats who were silent, were Sandstorm, Graystripe, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. The white warrior was stareing at his mother, pride within his eyes. "This is a proud day for ThunderClan by naming apprentices we show ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Princess, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Honeypaw."

Firestar gazed over the group of warriors, he didn't seem to notice any cat the most though, it meant that who'm ever Firestar would chose to train Honeypaw. The handsome tom closed his green eyes, sitting down upon the highledge, "Brightheart, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Honeypaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength, and wisdom to Honeypaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan." Honeypaw jumped from the highledge, padding over to meet her new mentor and touched noses with a white she-cat with ginger patches purred, Sammi could guess that Brightheart was pleased that she had a mentor. Next, Firestar turned to face Sammi his green eyes were friendly, unlike most of the warriors within ThunderClan. "Sammi please come here." The ThunderClan leader's voice had changed when he'd called Sammi up to the highledge, she was afraid now. Would this cat exile her from the clan, and allow her to die? "This is a proud day for ThunderClan, by naming apprentices we show ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Sammi, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Russetpaw." Firestar turned directally to a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, he smiled at her and continued, "Squirrelflight, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Russetpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength, and determation to Russetpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan." The two she-cats touched noses, as the ThunderClan cats begun to shout the two new apprentices names, "Honeypaw! Russetpaw!"


	5. Chapter 5

The light streaked inside the apprentices den, the cream colored apprentice blinked her beautiful bright blue eyes, a yawn arose from her throat and she stood to her dark ginger paws, the night sleep had done her some good, the apprentice bent her head to lick her dark ginger underbelly. A head poked inside the den, it was her new mentor Squirrelflight, the she-cat purred as she gazed at her apprentice, "Come along Russetpaw, time to train." The she-cats voice was as friendly as her father's voice. Russetpaw nodded, she turned to look at her friend, Russetpaw then turned to face Squirrelflight and the warrior nodded. Happily Russetpaw turned to face Honeypaw, "Honeypaw, wake up. Squirrelflight and Brightheart are going to train us together!" A pang of sympthy had hit Squirrelflight's heart, she was sad that the apprentices wouldn't be able to train together all the time, it would be like the time she couldn't train together with Leafpool.

Outside the apprentices den, Squirrelflight, and Brightheart had told their apprentices that they'd like to show them the borders of the four clans, so they would know where they could, or couldn't go. "Lets go." Brightheart mewed sweetly.

The cats padded through the thick forest, trees were so high above her head Russetpaw had thought they'd have fallen by now, it felt so safe here with the trees above her head though. Like nothing could spy on them, even though she knew StarClan was true ever since Bluestar, and Spottedleaf visited her in one dream and helped them find the ThunderClan cats. A stench filled her nose, it smelt of fish. "What is that smell?" Honeypaw mewed, her nose wrinkled. Her mentor purred her amusment, "RiverClan." She said solomenly, the she-cat looked over her shoulder, gazing at the apprentices who were behind them. Russetpaw didn't feel like she had to ask any questions, she would know everything in a few days while training. If she didn't she then would ask Squirrelflight for answers.

_This may be more fun then I expected. . More intresting, and something I've missed out on._

Russetpaw didn't notice she had stopped walking, the apprentice was gazing over to the RiverClan tettoriety, "Russetpaw?" Squirrelflight mewed silently, "Are you okay?" Shaking her head Russetpaw looked at her mentor, "Yes, I'm fine thank you Squirrelflight." Russetpaw padded after her clanmates, Bluestar and Spottedleaf had been right, she'd been happy now. Happier then what she was while a true kittypet living amoung, what clan cats called, twolegs.

_Thank you Bluestar, and Spottedleaf, . . . No. . Thank you StarClan. _Russetpaw mewed, silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the ThunderClan camp Russetpaw, had been tired from the patrol, Squirrelflight and Brightheart had even taught them some fighting moves. All she wanted to do was eat some fresh kill, and take a nap. She looked over the the highledge, to see Firestar sitting on it as he did yesturday. His clan deputy, Brambleclaw was by his side both toms eyes were full of pride as they glanced around the clan camp. Firestar stood to her paws, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather benieth the highledge for a clan meeting." His yowl was powerful, and very demanding. Cats came from there dens, looking at their clan leader, the flame-colored tom had much respect from the cats of ThunderClan, once, long ago while Honeypaw was still a kittypet she had said that Firestar was a kittypet, and now look at him. He was a clan leader, it was as if he were a wild born clan cat. The tom looked around, as if he were searching for cats for this meeting. "Tomorrow is a full moon, and I've thought hard about who will be going." Firestar had seemed to be very pleased to be announcing these following warriors, Russetpaw had to replay each cats name in her mind so she knew who she may be travling with to meet the other clans.

_Sandstorm_

_Brambleclaw_

_Graystripe_

_Cinderheart_

_Ivypaw_

_Jayfeather_

_Honeypaw_

_Russetpaw_

_Mousefur_

So she would be going to the gathering after all, without Squirrelflight, or Brightheart. Speaking of Squirrelflight, and Brightheart the two warriors were proud of their apprentices. Squirrelflight licked Russetpaw's head, the she-cat bent her head low to hiss into her apprentices ear "Be good Russetpaw, do not tell any other clan cat to much information, they'll use it as a weakness against you, Firestar, and against ThunderClan." Her mentors words were true, when a cat thought about it, any weakness would be used against clanmates aswell as other clans. _I cannot tell any cat I use to be a Kittypet. . _Russetpaw nodded, then disapeared to locate Honeypaw, the apprentice was talking with Brightheart. _She's being told the same. . _Russetpaw awaited Brightheart to finish talking to Honeypaw, then she padded over to her best friend. The two were happy, but something didnt seem right with the way Honeypaw was acting now. .

The morning came faster then Russetpaw had wished, but the day of training had went by faster, the full moon was out and begining to rise to the middle of the sky, the cats Firestar had named were already at the camp entrance and ready to leave. Squirrelflight, and her sister Leafpool padded over to Russetpaw and Honeypaw, "Goodbye you two, be good and listen to everything you're told." Silently, Squirrelflight added, "Remember to not tell any cat, anything to important." Her apprentice nodded, and then padded off leaving the ThunderClan camp.

_I will not fail you Squirrelflight. . _Russetpaw thought bravely. She couldn't fail her mentor.

The clearing where the four clans held their gatherings was huge, trees rose above the opening, and and lake had protected the clans from twolegs. RiverClan had arrived, Russetpaw was talking with RiverClan apprentices, one named Silverpaw she had interduced herself to them, and they interduced themselves to Silverpaw. "Where are you from Russetpaw, and Honeypaw?" Silverpaw mewed, the young apprentice's eyes were gleaming. "Were of ThunderClan." Honeypaw mewed proudly. She had no shame in naming her new home quickly, as if it were the best of all four clans. The RiverClan apprentice purred proudly, Silverpaw must've thought it was cool that she'd met two new ThunderClan apprentices, could they be friends? _You can have friends in other clans, but you're loyalty must remain in ThunderClan._ Squirrelflight's words rung in her ears, so if Silverpaw wanted all three apprentices could be friends together for a very long time, at least, thats what Russetpaw had hoped silently inside of her young mind. A RiverClan warrior padded over to the three apprentices, her pelt was beautiful. A dapple golden pelt with blue eyes, who was this cat? The she-cat dipped her head, "Hello, I'm RiverClan's medicine cat. My name is Mothwing." Honeypaw, and Russetpaw returned their respect for the RiverClan medicine cat, "Silverpaw, who are you're friends?" Mothwing's eyes flickered over to the ThunderClan apprentices, she seemed friendly, and yet not friendly.

"This is Honeypaw," Silverpaw begun flicking her tail to the light brown tabby apprentice, Silverpaw then flicked her eyes over to the other ThunderClan apprentice, "And this is Russetpaw." Mothwing nodded her hello, the medicine cat was kind but, it was known that like her brother Hawkfrost who was dead. She had a good temper, but with her apprentice Willowshine. ShadowClan, and WindClan had finally arrived, the ShadowClan leader a large white tom with jet black paws, and amber eyes stood ontop of his tree branch that looked over the whole clearing yowled to silence the chatting cats. "ShadowClan thrives from the food we've recieved." The tom begun, he didn't seem to be bothered by growls of anger from the WindClan warriors, Russetpaw heard an apprentice of WindClan mummur something, a ShadowClan apprentice _Starlingpaw _had heard the disrespectful mummur. His mentor, Tawnypelt the sister of Brambleclaw snapped at her apprentice, just as the WindClans mentor, Webfoot had snapped at his apprentice. Blackstar gazed at the cats, his eyes were angry from the interuption, "I've given a thought, Rowanclaw has replaced Russetfur as ShadowClan deputy, but he is to fisety," He looked over to Tawnypelt his eyes actually calm and peaceful.

Firestar, Onestar, and Mistystar had announced how there clans were doing next, RiverClan's deputy Reedwhisker had died, and she had to make Swallowtail her new RiverClan deputy. Onestar hadn't anything sad to report to the clans, "Firestar, anything you wish to say?" Onestar mewed, the WindClan leader sat upon his tree branch and gazed at the flame-colored feline, "Yes, thank you Onestar." Firestar looked powerful, something seemed to be stronger about him now, stronger then what he was on the highledge. "ThunderClan had amazing news," He begun seeming to only care about one thing, even though he had many things he could report, like the two new apprentices, the arival of Moonkit, and much more. "Graystripe has returned to ThunderClan, he has escaped from the twolegs," Yowls of happiness arose from every clan, even Mistystar the leader of RiverClan seemed pleased to see Graystripe alive and well back in his birth clan, he must've been popular with all the cats.


	7. Chapter 7

The gathering had taken forever it seemed to Russetpaw, her paws were aching very badly. As the ThunderClan warriors returned to their camp she noticed Squirrelflight, and Brightheart were sitting infront of the warriors den, smiling at their tired apprentices. "Welcome home." They said together. Honeypaw padded over to her mentor, they shared tounges and Brightheart dismissed her young apprentice to the den for a well deserved rest. "Russetpaw, come with me." Squirrelflight mewed. As tired as she was, the young apprentice knew she had to follow her mentors orders, silently Russetpaw followed Squirrelflight to Firestar's den. Sandstorm was sitting in her mates den, her pale green eyes gazed at the apprentice before her. Firestar licked his chest fur, as if he hadn't noticed his daughter, and her apprentice inside the leaders den. Finally Firestar lifed his head from his chest fur, "Graystripe says you're shoulder was injuried when you escaped the twolegs." Her shoulder hadn't been in pain as much, so she'd just ignored it but, she did know that her shoulder could but cut. Even so she didn't see the big deal about an injuried shoulder. "Go see Jayfeather, he'll help you're shoulder heal." Firestar's order was nice. He did care about Russetpaw more then she'd expected.

The apprentice was too tired to really care about her shoulder, even if it was an order Russetpaw had just wished she could go to sleep already, popping her head inside the den she noticed a silky gray tabby tom with blind, brilliant pale blue eyes stareing at her, even though the tom couldn't see her, he acted as if he knew she was with him. "Um. . Jayfeather?" She mewed lightly, the gray tabby tom nodded and flicked his tail for her to come over to join him inside his den. "I'm R-Russetpaw," She begun. "Firestar said you could tend to my injuried shoulder. . ." The blind medicine cat was tired too, Russetpaw could tell he was in the mood to fall asleep. He turned and grabbed some herbs for her, _He mustn't talk often. . _She thought, the gray tabby placed the herbs on the ground, and dipped his head to respect her, "Eat these and you'll be fine, but they don't taste very good." he mewed sitting down licking his left paw and running it over his ears, Russetpaw licked on herb, and yuck! Jayfeather was right. These herbs tasted bad, never before had she tasted something like this. A purr of amusement arose in Jayfeathers throat, "Finish you're poppy seeds Russetpaw, then go rest." Jayfeather may be mean looking but hes nice to his clanmates, and like most cats of ThunderClan he had a kind heart, she felt safe here.

Russetpaw had awoken ealier then her denmates, she and Squirrelflight had left for more fight training, she had been proud to learn how to defend herself against other warriors. She had still been pretty tired from the poppyseed Jayfeather had given her last night thought, Squirrelflight even knew that her apprentice was tired but, that didnt stop her training today, her mentor had been pushing Russetpaw for the past few days after the gathering, and now it had been about two moons since Russetpaw, Honeypaw, and Graystripe came to ThunderClan. Her former denmates, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw had been made warriors about four days ago, Ivypool, and Doveheart, their mentors Cinderheart, and Lionblaze were proud of their former apprentices, "Russetpaw, are you okay?" Squirrelflight mewed. The she-cats voice was serious, but nodding she dismissed Russetpaw to take care of the elders for the rest of the day. Maybe even Squirrelflight was tired from all the hours and days of none stop training each had done together, she knew Honeypaw couldnt have been training as hard as she was because Brightheart was being easy on her apprentice. Sometimes Russetpaw wished Squirrelflight would be as easy on her, instead of all the training they'd been doing.

Firestar called this final clan meeting, he was giving Jayfeather a new apprentice, since Icecloud's kits, including her foster kit Moonkit were six moons old now, the queen had been proud of all the kits she'd taken care of even though only one wasn't her true blood after all. Moonpaw was the apprentice of Leafpool, Jayfeathers apprentice was Redpaw, and Leopardpaw was the apprentice of Graystripe.

"We have a lot of apprentices now," Honeypaw mewed, she was looking at the new apprentices with wide green eyes, she acted as if she'd never seen so many apprentices before.

_Maybe she'd find new friends in these apprentices too, and Moonpaw will be told the truth._

The tiny kit had been to young to understand anything of the past, so maybe Moonpaw thought Icecloud was her true clan cat by blood when the apprentice probally was a kittypet when they found her in that shack, after the twolegs had captured them. Russetpaw sighed, what she hadn't expected was Jayfeather padding over to her, a serious look on his face "Russetpaw I wish to talk to you alone in my den." The blind medicine cat didnt seem to have any troubles getting around anywhere, in or even outside the camp without a cat to guide him. She followed the medicine cat into his den, it was dark inside the medicine den, how could this not bother any cat? The gray tabby sat in his nest, gazing at her as if he were acting as if he could see like a normal cat could, "Four will become five, and the Crystals will over take the Thunder in the Forest."

_Four will become five, and the Crystals will over take the Thunder in the forest. . _What did it mean?


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were hard training, nothing had changed about Honeypaw, or Russetpaw, she'd been tired from another tough day of training. The clouds above the sky were dark with the smell of rain in the air, she could tell that it was going to rain heavily in a few moments. The kits and elders would have to be in their dens before it begun, warriors and apprentices would be in their dens aswell. Russetpaw noticed Jayfeathers apprentice, Redpaw run inside the ThunderClan camp, his eyes large. "RiverClan is invading!"

Firestar jumped to the top of the highledge quickly, rain had started to fall from the sky, the toms pelt was soaked and stuck to her flesh, his green eyes blazing, "Graystripe, take warriors and well trained apprentices with you," He turned to face his new young deputy, "Brambleclaw you do the same, but leave enough cats to protect the camp. I will remain here." Both toms nodded, Graystripe raced over to Squirrelflight, and Brightheart, the she-cats nodded and raced to their apprentices. Squirrelflight's green eyes were locked on Russetpaw, "You and Honeypaw are coming with us on Graystripes patrol. Lets go!" She turned and the four cats followed Graystripe out of the ThunderClans camp. This would be her first fight with another clan, which could mean life or death for her. _StarClan help me be strong for ThunderClan. _Her prayers were heartfilled, maybe the cats of StarClan like Bluestar would assist her today.

_The RiverClan warriors were waiting, watching, planning, now the time to fight had come. Russetpaw awaited the signal from Graystripe to attack the RiverClan cats._

"ThunderClan, attack!" The senior warrior yowled, at the sound of his voice the cats poured from the bushes, from both the ThunderClan, and RiverClan sides. Russetpaw couldn't see very well, with the rain pounding heavily onto the muddy forest ground. She felt her weight begin to become heavier, she turned rolling onto her back, her attacker fell off but did not run away. Instead it turned around, and a fought broke out between them again, this cats scent was hard to notice because of the rain, but she knew this cat. It is Silverpaw! Her RiverClan friend, she jumped onto Silverpaw's back, biting into the scruff of her neck, the apprentice yowled in pain, throwing Russetpaw off of her back. "Silverpaw, its me. You're friend. Russetpaw." Russetpaw noticed the apprentice had nothing but fighting for her clan on her mind. "We are not friends in battle, prepare to lose Russetpaw." The she-cat tackled the ThunderClan apprentice, only to be batted off by Squirrelflight, the warrior had a shoulder wound that bled heavily. She growled, and entered battle again with another RiverClan cat.

Russetpaw growled as Blackclaw raced off from the fight, the tom had been injuried in the battle and yet most RiverClan cats were always saying he was the strongest warrior amoung RiverClan, other then Mistystar herself who was not in this fight. Swallowtail jumped to a tree branch, blood dripping from her head, "RiverClan retreat!" She yowled. At the sound of her voice the RiverClan warriors and apprentices begun to run to their side of the border, Russetpaw noticed Silverpaw hissing at Honeypaw, they must've fought as well. _Were they still friends? _Russetpaw thought, she fell to her belly she was extreamly tired, and the rain had stopped falling hard, mud was on her once clean, beautiful long-haired cream colored pelt. Honeypaw raced over to her friend, "Russetpaw are you okay?" She mewed, Russetpaw could only nod to her friend. Honeypaw helped the apprentice to her paws, Brightheart had raced over to her mate Cloudtails side, Squirrelflight padded over, her pelt was rittled with blood. "You did well, but even though you're Silverpaws friend, you should fight her without holding back." Squirrelflight, and her sister Leafpool picked the apprentices carrying them back to the ThunderClan camp.

Firestar was pleased with his warriors victory tonight in the battle with RiverClan, he had called another clan meeting, _something special must be happening tonight_, she thought to herself. As she looked up at Firestar. " I, Firestar leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Russetpaw, and Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Russetpaw and Honeypaw looked at each other, and then turned to face Firestar, "I do."

Firestar continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names, Honeypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Honeyflower. StarClan honors your bravery and wisedom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Firestar rested his muzzel on his sisters light brown tabby head, his green eyes were proud. Honeyflower licked Firestar's shoulder in respect for her brother, and her clan leader. The warriors of ThunderClan yowled her new name, Brightheart seemed to yowl it the loudest, "Honeyflower! Honeyflower!" Firestar then turned to face Russetpaw, he seemed proud of her aswell, his green eyes didn't leave her gaze. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names, Russetpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Russetfoot. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Russetfoot licked Firestar's shoulder as she saw Honeyflower do ealier, the clan also yowled her name, like Brightheart had Russetfoot could hear Squirrelflight yowl the loudest, "Russetfoot! Russetfoot!" Firestar then explained that they would be silent intil dawn, they could not sleep either, they had to watch vigial.


	9. Chapter 9

**We've skipped to the next gathering of the clans, the first gathering that the two young she-cats will be at as warriors of ThunderClan.**

The full moon was bright above the sky, Russetfoot sat with her friends, Honeyflower, Blossomfall, and Moonpaw. This had been her first gathering as a full warrior of her clan, she could feel nothing but pride now. She turned to see her RiverClan friend, Silverpaw sitting next to Mistystar and Swallowtail. The young she-cat dipped her head and padded over to Russetfoot, "Hi." She mewed. The RiverClan she-cat was friendly now, more friendly then she had been in the battle ealier that moon. "Hi." Russetfoot mewed back, Honeyflower didn't seem to be so friendly at first but she warmed up to Silverpaw again. "Mistystar made me a warrior the night of the fight, my name is Silverfoot." Silverfoot seemed to be proud in her warrior name, Honeyflower interduced herself as a full warrior, then Russetfoot had done the same. "Cool!" Silverpaw mewed, all four clans were there now, and she'd have to be silent now to listen to the leaders.

**The End. . . Leave a comment, (Review) No Disrespect Though. . Yes, Ik Some facts are weird, bleh bleh bleh. Ik already! Btw: Disclaimer, I do not own warrior cats.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ThunderClan:**

Leader- Firestar: Ginger tom, with a flame colored pelt.

Deputy- Brambleclaw: Dark brown tabby tom, with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather: silky gray tabby tom with blind, brilliant pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Redpaw

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes.

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom, with blue eyes.

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom, with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom, amber eyes.

Cinderheart- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Spiderlegs- Long-limped black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches.

Sootfur- Lighter gray tom with amber eyes.

Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Moonpaw

Honeyflower- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Russetfoot- Long-haired Cream colored she-cat with darker ginger paws, and underbelly, and amber eyes.

Doveheart- Fluffy, smoky, pale gray she-cat with pale golden eyes.

Ivypool- Slender, silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, white paws, white underbelly, and a soft muzzle.

Apprentices (Older then six moons, in training to become warriors)

Redpaw- Red and gray tabby tom, amber eyes.

Moonpaw- silver, light gray, and white, bright ice-blue eyes

Leopardpaw- golden she-cat with black tabby markings, a dark black stripe running from her nose to tail, white underbelly, and paws. Unusual bright blue eyes.

Queens:

Ferncloud- Pale gray she-cat (With darker flecks) and pale green eyes

Icecloud- Sleek, white she-cat, with bright blue eyes.

Elders-

Longtail- Pale blind tabby tom with dark black stripes, and a nick in his ear.

Mousefur- Skinny, thick furred small, dusky brown she-cat, with a graying head.

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Purdy- Plump, mottled brown tabby tom, with a gray muzzel and amber eyes.


End file.
